pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Norman's First Time/Transcript
Transcript for Norman's First Time. Part 1: Brazzers and Garden Gnomes * (intro plays) * (Title card reads: Norman's First Time) * PINKALICIOUS (reading title card): Norman's First Time! * (zoom into the Pinkerton house) * PINKALICIOUS (voice-over): Peter and I are watching Brazzers on Mommy's laptop. * (Peter sees August Ames on screen) * PETER: R.I.P. August Ames. * PINKALICIOUS: Peter! Pause the video for a second! We see a new video! * PETER: Where? * PINKALICIOUS: Here. (Pinkalicious and Peter sees a video of their gnome friend uploaded by Nate) * PETER: Does Nate's mom knows he has an account on a porn website? * PINKALICIOUS: She probably does by now. * PETER: I didn't know Norman was a star! I should show Mommy when she gets home. * PINKALICIOUS: I don't think we should do this Peter. She will kill us if she finds out our garden gnome is on a porn website. Peter we need to get off of Brazzers. * PETER: But why Pinkalicious? I like going on Brazzers. * PINKALICIOUS: Norman is going to murder us if he finds out he's on a porno site! * PETER: Chill the hell out Pinkalicious. Norman won't find out. Besides, it was Nate who uploaded the video, not us. Also, Norman is probably on Pornhub too. * PINKALICIOUS: WHAT?! * PETER: Yep. Norman is probably on all the porn websites by now. * PINKALICIOUS: I need to contact Norman! * PETER: But Pinkalicious, Norman being in pornographic videos isn't a big fucking deal. * PINKALICIOUS: Yes it is! He's probably lost his virginity by now too! * PETER: Yay! I didn't know gnomes could lose their virginity too! * PINKALICIOUS: This isn't good Peter! I seriously need to call Norman now! * (Norman knocks on the door) * PINKALICIOUS: Oh shit! I think that's Norman! * (Pinkalicious runs to the door and lets Norman in) * NORMAN: What's wrong Pinkalicious? You sounded super paranoid over the phone. What happened? * PINKALICIOUS: Come over here and I will show you! * NORMAN (as Pinkalicious grabs him by the hand): Okay... * (Pinkalicious walks Norman over to mommy's laptop where Peter is snickering) * PINKALICIOUS: Norman, this is Brazzers, you know that site? * NORMAN: Yes, I know that site. * PINKALICIOUS: Well, you're on there now. Nate posted a video of you and Edna. There's no way the video will be deleted! * NORMAN: WHAT THE FUCK?! * PINKALICIOUS: I'm afraid it isn't a joke. Peter has been laughing about you being on Pornhub too. * NORMAN: WHAT?! * PINKALICIOUS: Yeah. I think you're on YouPorn, RedTube, xxxhamster, xvideos, xxxgnomexxx, and all the other porn websites in both reality and in Pinkville. * NORMAN: WHAT THE FUCK?! I DON'T EVER WANT TO BE IN PORN! * PINKALICIOUS: So you want to call Edna? * NORMAN: Yes Pinkalicious! Call her! * (Pinkalicious facetimes Edna) * PINKALICIOUS: Edna should be here soon. * (Edna knocks on the Pinkerton door) * NORMAN: Now I want to answer this personally. * (Pinkalicious walks Norman to the door and answers the door) * EDNA: What's going on here? * PINKALICIOUS: Okay Edna, come in, I'll tell you. * (Pinkalicious, Edna, and Norman are at Mrs. Pinkerton's laptop) * EDNA: ARE YOU TELLING ME MY BOYFRIEND IS IN PORN?! * PINKALICIOUS: Yes Edna... Nate uploaded a video of you and Norman this morning onto Brazzers. He uploaded the video onto every porn site and now Norman is pissed off. Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Season 4 transcripts